iNsAnITY
by Lady Orochi
Summary: "El significado innecesario de inicio y fin a la desaparición de esta alma.¿Quién recordara a los personajes? Desde la ventana de la locura, adiós..."  Crack Paring Fail Summary .-.


Mi primer paring crack, mi primer paring hetero! O.o Hay que ver en las cosas en las que piensa una de camino a su trabajo, empiezas planeando lo que tienes que hacer durante el dia y terminas deduciendo que Hidekaz no hizo rubio a prusia por que pareceria mas hermano de rusia que de alemania, todo mientras escuchas por 13era ves consecutiva la cancion Insanity de vocaloid... Ok, tengo que dejar de divagar xD

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

><p><em>Locura. Como flotando en el aire. Psicopatía. Una vida sin preocupaciones.<em>

_Locura. Una ilusión que no puede terminar. Cautiverio. Al igual que la corrupción continua._

* * *

><p>La luna lucía de un color amarillo brillante esa noche, como si estuviera esforzándose en imitar al sol.<p>

Se deslizó fuera de la cama, igual que venia haciéndolo desde hace un tiempo ya. Ucrania se removió un poco al sentir la falta de calor del cuerpo que estaba recostado a su lado. Contuvo la respiración. Luego de unos instantes el sueño volvió a apropiarse de ella por completo. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente sin apenas hacer ruido. Sus pies desnudos recibían directamente el frio húmedo del suelo sin que reparara siquiera a pensar en eso. Se detuvo unos segundos al pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rusia, pegando el oído a esta para escuchar su respiración acompasada. Dormía profundamente. Una vez cruzando el salón estaría fuera de peligro, seria imposible que escucharan ruido alguno.

Bajo lo que parecían unas escaleras interminables hasta hallarse en el calabozo, frente a una celda en particular.

Saco una llave vieja de entre sus ropas y abrió la puerta ya sin tanto cuidado.

La claridad que se colaba por la pequeña ventana permitía distinguir la silueta de un hombre sentado sobre el suelo. Tenía los brazos sostenidos por gruesas cadenas que lo mantenían contra la pared, la cabeza inclinada hacia el pecho, su cuerpo lleno de heridas viejas y recientes con un rastro de sangre fresca en su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sumergido como estaba en el débil descaso de la inconciencia.

Sus ojos de hielo se clavaron en la figura a sus pies y no pudo evitar un suspiro. Hacía un par de meses que entró por primera vez a ese lugar, luego de que una apenada Ucrania le hiciera acompañarla para ayudarle a limpiar las heridas del "invitado" de su hermano aunque hizo más bien poco, murmurando molesta sobre lo que diría él si supiera que estaban ahí. Aburrida, después de un rato por fin se decidió a mirarle por primera vez. No tenía mucho contacto con el exterior, aun menos con otros hombres que no fueran los de su casa a los que francamente no les prestaba la más mínima atención, así que eso fue como una especie de descubrimiento.

Su cuerpo castigado por los golpes y el largo tiempo de cautiverio seguía siendo fuerte y robusto, piel blanca, debía ser alto, sus ojos estaba cerrados y una mueca con apariencia de sonrisa, de esas que anuncian la entrada a la locura asomaba a sus labios, que no han pronunciado palabra desde hace_ demasiado_ tiempo ya.

Ella conocía bien ese gesto de un rostro que nunca abandonaba su mente, haciendo que comenzara a distorsionar la imagen del hombre enfrente suyo; como siempre, sus pensamientos dirigiéndose a una persona en particular... la luz amarillenta de la luna de esa noche le daba a su cabello blanco un brillo ligeramente dorado presentándole una fantasía viva, algo que estaba al alcance de sus manos y que podía tocar.

Al día siguiente regresó movida por la _curiosidad_, esta vez sola encontrándolo exactamente de la misma manera. Las sombras de la noche ayudándole a ignorar las claras diferencias entre ese hombre y el de sus pensamientos, llevando su mente a una ilusión creada a fuerza de deseo. Con paso dudoso se colocó frente a él arrodillándose a su altura y posó una mano fría sobre su mejilla sintiendo los latidos por sobre la piel, _reales_. Acercó su rostro al suyo pudiendo sentir una fragancia sumamente masculina oculta entre ese aroma a sangre y muerte al que ella estaba tan acostumbrada.

–Niisan…-

Se recostó contra el pecho del hombre sumergiéndose en un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles provocadas por sus sueños febriles, sin una sola palabra de su parte, permaneciendo de esa manera hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la pequeña ventana, rompiendo el encanto.

Ha sido así desde entonces, desahogando su pasión enferma sobre ese cuerpo sustituto y casi sin vida, inerte… dejándose llevar por la locura de sus fantasías, imaginándose que era a otro al que tocaba.

De vez en cuando él abriría sus ojos carmesí para interrogarla con la mirada, sin hablarle, aunque no estuviese completamente consiente, quizá confundiéndola también con un espejismo.

Decepción. Molestia. Tristeza. Ira.

Le enfurecía que hiciera eso. Porque la miraba como si no supiera porque estaba ahí. Cuando era obvio que _tenía_ que estar ahí. Porque el color de sus ojos rompía la ilusión. Cada que ocurría montaba en cólera y arremetía contra él usando lo que estuviera a su alcance. Un barrote, una cadena, incluso sus propias manos, hasta que se quedaba tranquilo, inmóvil, logrando que volviese a cerrar los ojos permitiéndole tener su fantasía de vuelta.

No permitiría que se la arrebataran.

Pasa una mano por su pecho. Sin tan solo pudiera quedarse abrazada a su cuerpo. Aparta los cabellos pegados a su frente. Si tan solo no amaneciera otra vez. Deposita un beso en su mejilla. Si tan solo sus ojos se mantuvieran así, cerrados por siempre… Pone un cuchillo en su garganta.

* * *

><p><em>Locura. Una ilusión que no puede terminar. Cautiverio. No se puede huir.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Review? :D<em>


End file.
